


banana man (take me by the hand)

by leeminhyung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bananas, Best Friends, Dysfunctional Relationships, I'm not kidding, Illegal Activities, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Platonic Relationships, YouTube, because no homo, in the best way, kind of lmao, they have a channel together, they're just idiots, they're not dating it's actually platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeminhyung/pseuds/leeminhyung
Summary: power duo™ mark and donghyuck go vlogging and encounter much more than they bargained for.





	banana man (take me by the hand)

**Author's Note:**

> 【 channel pic — https://imgur.com/a/BWji7vo 】
> 
> i actually wrote this way before that JCC video in target was uploaded — crazy! but their shenanigans in that video are no match to what's in this oneshot...
> 
> posting this in honour of mark lee's 21st birthday ♡

**dongyuck 🤢  
** i hope u didn’t forget about today  
nerd  
i’m coming over  
**[ _ sent 08:21 a.m. _ **/**** _ unread _ ]

* * *

**MOST DAYS, MARK** wakes up to the sweet sound of his mother gently urging him from his slumber, with soft words and encouraging phrases from the bottom of her heart. He doesn’t deserve such kindness, doesn’t know how he was lucky enough to have a mother that gives so much warm maternal love, but he appreciates it so, so much — it’s always a great way to start his day.

Today, however, is the first day of his spring break. His mother’s gone off with her friends for a day of well-deserved rest and pampering, and so there are no mellow whispers and soothing shakes. Mark’s alarm clock doesn’t even go off; he’d turned it off the night before as to not accidentally startle him awake at 6 a.m. No, he’d wanted to rest today.

Sunlight streams delicately into the room through cream-coloured curtains, and Mark — still fast asleep — hasn’t felt this peaceful in a long time. Oh, he’d give anything to feel like this forever; stress-free and calm and unfatigued.

It’s too bad the door to his bedroom slams open, banging against the wall so hard it’d probably left a dent.

“Dude, can you like, wake up already?” rebukes a voice sassily, and it’s one that Mark knows all too well. “I rang your doorbell a million times but nobody answered. I literally had to sneak in through your back door.”

“…What?” Mark drowsily rubs his eyes with his palms, something his brother Taeyong had told him countless times not to do. (“_ You’re gonna get wrinkles! _” he says.) Alas, it does nothing to help his vision. It’s not until he reaches over to his nightstand, and pulls on his glasses, that the image of the boy in the doorway is actually clear.

Donghyuck stands there, wearing light-wash jeans and a pink short sleeve button-up. His hair’s a bit of a mess, just like it always is, but it suits him so damn _ well_. And he’s holding this pair of sunglasses, that pair of black ray-bans that everyone has. He’s never been one to follow trends, but this one definitely suits him.

“Are you just gonna stare? Look, I know I’m attractive, okay — let’s just get on with things.” Donghyuck taps his foot on Mark’s soft carpeted floor, a sign of impatience. He runs a hand through his hair, shaking his head to set it back in place. “Seriously. I hate waking up and yet here I am at _ ass o’clock _ in the morning.”

“Ah, alright alright, I get it!” Mark whines, throwing his pale blue blanket off to the side of the bed. “I’m getting up, chill. I don’t wanna listen to you complain, dude.” The bottoms of his monkey-patterned pyjama pants rub on the floor as he trudges to the bathroom.

“Yah!” Donghyuck lunges in Mark’s direction as if he was about to attack the older boy. “Maybe you should’ve gotten up _ earlier _ then, huh? We made today’s plans, like, two weeks ago!”

What makes this situation worse is that Mark knows he’s right, and that he really _should _have woken up earlier, but Mark’s dumb — his memory’s worse than a baboon. Heck, once he forgot Donghyuck’s name and accidentally called him _ Donghee_. That was embarrassing as fuck.

As Mark brushes his teeth, Donghyuck stands next to him, checking himself out in the mirror. He strikes (stupid) poses and makes (not very attractive) faces and he even whips out his phone to take a couple selfies. Geez.

“Can you not?” says Mark — or so he tries, but apparently his morning self isn’t smart enough to know that it’s hard to talk with a toothbrush in your mouth. He ends up choking on his toothpaste, _ suffering_, while Donghyuck just cackles at him. The boy laughs so hard that he almost falls over, holding his sides and _ wheezing_.

(Mark’s still pouting as he walks downstairs, dressed in his clothes for the day. How dare Donghyuck laugh at him in such a life-threatening situation?)

“Don’t make breakfast. I know you suck at cooking, so I grabbed us food. Just get in the car,” Donghyuck urges, because today’s destination is considerably far; it’s not just a trip to the local park. “Hurry up.”

Mark knows better than to argue with Donghyuck, and it _ is _ true that he can’t cook to save his life, so he obliges and grabs his filming backpack. It’s dark grey and heavy, kind of falling apart, with equipment and a couple snacks inside. Still, it doesn’t change the fact that Mark’s hungry. “Dude, I can’t eat and drive at the same time.”

“Just trust me.”

But oh god, when Donghyuck says _ trust me_, Mark always knows things aren’t going to go well. He’s experienced enough of Donghyuck’s plans and strategies to know that they always end poorly.

Mark and Donghyuck met back in middle school, when Mark was the nervous new kid from not Busan, or Daegu, or even Gwangju, but goddamn _ Canada_. It’s kind of blurry, the memories of how they became friends. From what Mark remembers, Donghyuck had originally gone to go pick on him (“Hey, nerd!”), but the older boy had just taken it as an interesting act to approach the new boy.

Yeah, so maybe Mark was a little dense. (He still is, honestly.)

Either way, Mark was completely immune to Donghyuck’s insults, and he’d constantly sit next to him at lunch and treat him like a friend. Eventually Donghyuck gave up, because Mark was truly something else. And somehow, they just fit together like puzzle pieces.

They’ve been best friends since forever, almost a decade now, actually. And they’ve been through so much together, so much character development and _ so _ many offensive words thrown back and forth.

“You know, I was going through the comments on our latest video. The one where we did the best friend tag, and then ate paper at the end,” says Donghyuck as he scrolls through his phone.

Mark hums, not giving a verbal answer because he’s paying more attention to his driving than to Donghyuck. He breaks at a red light, then takes his time as he makes a right turn.

“The top comment was like, ‘Name a duo more powerful than Markhyuck, I’ll wait’ and someone said Spongebob and Patrick, and I was just thinking… You’re literally both of them combined.”

“How so?” questions Mark. He’s not offended… yet. But he’s quite familiar with the characters because he grew up watching Spongebob on TV, and he’s never thought to compare himself to any of them.

“You’re Patrick ‘cause you’re fucking dumb,” says Donghyuck in a matter-of-fact tone. “And you’re Spongebob because you never stop laughing — and your laugh is annoying as hell.”

Mark sputters, “You’re the one who laughed at me in my time of _ dire need _ this morning! What do you mean, _ I’m _ the one who never stops laughing?”

“I only laugh at you because you do dumb shit, Michael.” Donghyuck scoffs, and oh, there he goes again — using the wrong name on purpose. In all their years of friendship, Mark still has no idea why he does that.

Mark slides down in his seat a little, sulking, and the pout from earlier is back on his face. He’s not really sad, no; they mock each other all the time. But Donghyuck needs to know that Mark is _ definitely, absolutely, for sure _ ‘angry’ at him now.

The boy riding shotgun sighs, but smiles to himself. “God, Mark. I hate you.” He pulls an Egg McMuffin out of the McDonald’s bag, unwraps it, and shoves it in front of Mark’s face. “Eat now or forever hold your peace.” It’s an odd form of reconciliation, but the word _ Sorry _ just didn’t exist in Donghyuck’s vocabulary.

Where the two are going today is undeniably the farthest they’ve ever gone to film a video. It’s a good two and a half hours away from Mark’s house, and honestly, Mark doesn’t know why they had to go this far out — but there really is no winning an argument with Donghyuck.

“I’m bored,” declares said boy, and he immediately goes to pair his phone to the car’s Bluetooth audio. In a minute, there are brass instruments playing staccato notes blaring loudly into Mark’s face, and he presses himself as far back into the seat as possible.

“_ Shut up and dance! _” Donghyuck belts out at the top of his lungs, clearly enjoying himself — if the huge grin on his face is anything to go by.

“Oh, my _ eardrums! _” Mark groans. He hurriedly goes to turn the volume dial down, though the real problem is, of course, the boy sitting next to him.

This earns a glare from Donghyuck. “You don’t deserve my good singing, bitch.” There’s no true bite to that line, but it’s still enough to spark an argument between the two, a new conversation of bickering.

“Are you sure you even—”

_ Bang. _

“Wh. What was that?” Mark pulls over immediately, nothing but pure fear in his eyes. When he looks over at Donghyuck, he notices a similar expression.

“Bitch, if I knew, do you think I’d be this worried?”

The two boys get out of the car to check the trunk, and actually, it’s no big deal. Mark’s backpack just fell over with their _ very expensive equipment _ inside. Great. Absolutely no big deal at _ all_. It totally didn’t cost _ months _ of their allowance!

“Oh gosh, I don’t even wanna look,” whines Mark, and so Donghyuck is the one to open up Mark’s bag and check for any destruction.

But wait, no, it truly is okay. There’s no damage. “It’s perfectly fine,” announces Donghyuck, but there seems to be a bit of doubt in his voice, like he’s questioning something. “…Wait a second, where’s the camera?”

“W-What?”

“Mark, did you _ fucking leave the camera at home? _” If there are flames within Donghyuck, they’re certainly getting bigger and brighter by the second. “I thought you said you packed your bag!”

“I did! I swear…” he starts off confidently, but trails off, unsure of himself.

“Well, we’re over an hour away from your house. What the fuck are we gonna do now?”

“We still have the compact camera right? We’ll just have to use that one, then.”

Once they get back in the car, they arrive at their destination maybe 40 minutes later… after Mark gets lost three times, that is. (“Yo, left turn or right turn? Wait, but there’s no road? Is this a dead end? Heck, I’m lost… Hyuck!”) This old farm, or whatever it is, is abandoned for sure. The maintenance is terrible: paint chipping, weeds everywhere, and a couple of lonely crops that look like they should’ve died last month.

“Why are we here again?” asks Mark shakily, and he’s about to shit his pants. Because when did the sun disappear behind the clouds? When did all this fog appear, bringing in a gloomy day? When did anyone _ last come to this place, what the heck, this is so goddamn creepy _—

“Because I wanted to explore, dude! Wow, this is so cool!” Donghyuck takes a couple steps around, dried grass crunching beneath his feet. Then he notices that Mark looks like he wants to die. He can’t tell if it’s the lighting (or lack thereof), or if Mark is turning seriously pale. Well, there’s only one thing to do: Make your best friend feel better.

(That means act stupid to make him smile.)

“Ah~ Oppa, you’re not scared are you?” Donghyuck pouts his lips and looks at Mark from under his batting eyelashes. “Oppa’s so brave~” he gushes in a high voice, grabbing Mark’s arm and holding him in a tight hug.

Mark, to say the least, malfunctions. “_God _ Hyuck, oh my gosh, don’t—” He rolls his eyes, but he’s giggling because Donghyuck is so cute, so _ cringy_. He never acts this cute unless it’s for banter, but it really does help ease his nerves a little. “Okay, alright, I’m good. Let’s get vlogging! _ Lesgetit! _”

If one were to describe everything they filmed, it’d take days, but here are some entertaining bits.

Firstly, Mark trips over a rock. It’s not even a big rock, more on the smaller side if anything, but he _ falls _ and scrapes his jeans. There’s a little scratch on them now. (Donghyuck laughs the whole time.)

Later, as they’re entering the barn with flashlights on… no, Mark doesn’t trip again. Rather, they end up disturbing a colony of _ bats _ and they promptly skedaddle skedoodle out of there, because they don’t want to get swarmed and have their blood sucked.

Finally, as they walk parts of the perimeter, they decide to jump the fence. It’s totally unnecessary, but they do it nevertheless because they’re young and dumb and reckless. (That scratch from earlier on Mark’s jeans? It becomes a full-fledged cut.)

There’s literally nothing else out here. They’re past civilization, and there’s nowhere to eat, no cities for miles — only those _ tiny _ towns that you can drive through in a minute, the ones with no traffic lights ‘cause nobody lives there anyway.

But it’s time for lunch, and they’re hungry. According to Mark’s phone, the closest eating establishment is McDonald’s (if you can even classify it as one), and it’s 50 kilometres away; a good half an hour drive in the _ opposite direction _. And god knows it’s not the brightest idea, to go for McD’s, because who knows what kind of sketchy things there’d be around there?

Instead of just heading back home like normal people, they decide to take their chances.

It’s Donghyuck’s fault; he’s the one who forced Mark to drive. (Mark really didn’t want to. He just wanted to go home. Let him rest.) Let’s see… How did it go?

“I’m craving chicken nuggets,” Donghyuck had stated, completely monotone.

“Y-You can have chicken nuggets when we get home,” tried Mark, attempting to talk some sense into his best friend, but to no avail.

“That’s gonna be a _ whole ass three hours from now!_ No. I want my nuggs _ now_.”

And so they drive to McDonald’s. It’s still foggy, and they’re in an area that’s overall just really ominous, almost like a killer clown is going to jump out at them at any moment.

“Hyuck, did you see that?” whispers Mark.

“…I saw _ something _ but I don’t know what the hell it was, I don’t know, Mark just drive, _ drive! _”

(He presses down a little harder on the acceleration pedal.)

After a good McDonald’s meal of nuggets (Donghyuck) and a junior chicken burger (Mark), the two teenage boys decide to roam around Target. There’s nothing wrong with checking out a department store, right? The only issue is that they’re both broke students, so they’re just there to browse, not to buy.

“That giant banana stuffie-pillow-thing is _ tempting _ me,” says Donghyuck to their vlogging camera, pointing at the object on the shelf. “But I can’t afford $18 for a banana. Sorry, man.” He blows a kiss to the immense fruit. “We’ll meet again someday.”

In the background, Mark can’t control his laughter. The camera shakes because he’s laughing so hard, howling at Donghyuck and his stupid banana. “Oh my god, it’s not even that funny. Mark.” But Mark doesn’t listen, _ can’t _ listen, because he’s not thinking straight. The only thing in his mind is _ colossal banana pillow _ and—

_ Whmph. _

And now Donghyuck’s the one laughing, because he just hit Mark with the banana.

This little event puts them in a good mood, and they both feel more lively and energized than before. They’re all laughs and giggles as they wander the aisles. They push each other and bicker and point out bizarre home decor items, the ones shaped like animals or something, insisting “That thing is so ugly” and “It’s you!”

At one point, Mark says something so absurd that Donghyuck pushes him a little _ too _ hard and he bumps into the shelf and oh my god, that lamp is in pieces on the floor. Holy shit. Holy fuck. “What do we do?!” Mark yells under his breath.

Before replying, Donghyuck aims the camera to shoot Mark’s face, all worried and alarmed, and then points it at the floor, where the mess of shattered glass pieces lay. Then, wordlessly, he grabs Mark’s wrist with his free hand and runs out of the store.

It probably looks sketchy: two young men sprinting out of a Target like there’s a tiger on their tails. But they’re too broke to pay for whatever they just broke, and the only option is to _ flee_.

As soon as they’re outside, Donghyuck insists, “Go! Get in the car! _ Drive! _”

And that’s exactly what Mark does. He hops in the driver’s seat, starts up the car, and drives off to wherever — he doesn’t even know.

There’s adrenaline running wildly through his veins, and he’s probably speeding, something completely unheard of from this goody-two-shoes, but who cares. Nobody’s around anyways; there are no witnesses to this illegal act. (Except God, Mark reminds himself. But oh well. Just this _ once _ he’ll be bad.)

It doesn’t really help that Donghyuck’s screaming at him to go _ faster! Faster! _But he can’t blame him. They absolutely cannot get caught, and there’s no way they’re about to let a Target worker copy down their licence plate. (Not that they would, anyway; they’re kind of long gone from the store, and nobody actually noticed them. But just in case.)

All the while, Donghyuck’s still vlogging. “Hey guys! So uh, we may or may not have Target workers coming after us, who knows! We might even get in trouble with the law, yikes!” He smiles sweetly, _ innocently_, like there’s nothing wrong. “We did a tiny illegal oopsies~”

Mark chimes in, “Yeah, dude… I have a _ slight _ feeling we shouldn’t upload this bit.”

Then he pulls over to the side of the road. “Wait a second. Do you think we should’ve been driving in the direction of back home? Oh geez, we’re even farther out than before now. I have no idea where we are.”

“Mark, you dumbass!” But honestly, Donghyuck isn’t even mad. He’s happy after having eaten his chicken nuggets, and even bought another 20 pack for more snacking right before he left.

Donghyuck’s always been more daring anyway, more adventurous and more courageous than Mark. He’s constantly looking for a little extra excitement in life. He’s full of energy, strong words, and stronger opinions, and that’s where he and Mark differ greatly.

Mark’s more easy-going, or _ weaker _ as one might say. He’s generally soft-spoken and kind, nothing like Donghyuck’s sarcastic and harsh words. And he has big dreams and ambitions, yeah, but he’s selfless and a pushover and he’ll always help others before himself. Always. (It’s a flaw of his.)

Opposites attract, apparently. That’s the only way to justify this odd friendship of theirs.

Mark is weird, though; that’s for sure. Because now he wants a _ nap_. And of course, since Donghyuck doesn’t have his driver’s licence, it looks like they’re just going to _ wait _ out here in the _ middle of nowhere _ for a good _ hour _ or so as _ Mark has his fucking beauty sleep! _ — In the words of Donghyuck.

Before Donghyuck can complain some more, or break out his puppy eyes, Mark is asleep. Just like that, faster than a snap of fingers, he’s out like a light. _ Damn_, the other boy thinks. _ He’s gotta be tired as fuck_.

Still in the front passenger’s seat, Donghyuck stares at Mark with a _ look_. If they were lovers, boyfriends, or even if Donghyuck was _ pining _ over Mark… he’d be gazing at him with admiration, with love, with passion and adoration and all things related to those damned mushy feelings.

However, they’re nowhere near a romantic relationship. They’re best friends and _ purely _ best friends, and if they’re both being honest? Mark can’t _ stand _ Donghyuck sometimes — there’s no way he’d be able to date him. The same goes for the younger. Yeah… it’s best that they just stay bros.™

And so Donghyuck looks at Mark and just thinks to himself, with a stupid grin on his face, _ What a dumbass_. But he loves him nonetheless, a love so deep and platonic it rivals _ romantic _ love. Because no, they don’t need romantic attraction — what they have is so much more than that.

It’s calls at 2 a.m. because they’re stressed over an assignment due the next day, and it’s meetups at the convenience store for cup noodles and Arizona iced tea just because, and it’s the constant feeling of being loved. Like you matter to someone. _ Like they care_.

Mark and Donghyuck are really something else. Tom and Jerry, but in the best way. The younger boy thinks that maybe in another life they might be lovers, or perhaps sworn enemies. But he knows one thing for sure, and it’s that the way they are now is something he’d never want to change.

With a yawn, Donghyuck plugs in his earbuds, turns on his Michael Jackson playlist, and joins Mark in taking a nap.

When Mark wakes up, it’s almost three hours later and oh no, what the heck? It’s 7 p.m. and the sun _ has _ to be setting, because although it was nowhere to be seen in the first place, the gloomy setting is getting even darker than before.

It’s time to get out of here.

Donghyuck’s still sleeping, but Mark knows he shouldn’t wake him up. He tells himself it’s because he’s being polite; after all, he did wake up early today just for this. He got less sleep than Mark for sure. But deep down, Mark knows it’s because if he wakes him up, he’ll get attacked physically. (It won’t be the first time.)

So Mark takes responsibility, doing something good, something _ right _ for once today. He checks to make sure that Donghyuck’s seatbelt is on, then punches in his home address, 82 Cultech Lane, into the car’s GPS. It’s a good three hours away from wherever the heck they are currently. Luckily, he’s not _ too _ tired, thanks to that nice nap.

He starts up the car, and for the first hour or so, it’s all smooth sailing. Although it’s dark outside, Mark can tell it’s totally quiet and abandoned — _ like a zombie apocalypse_, he thinks to himself. He shivers and shakes the thought away.

The road he drives along is quite narrow, and there’s no street lamps, or traffic lights, or road signs, or _ anything_, really. Mark has this feeling, this _ itch _ inside him that’s screaming _ something bad is going to happen._ But what can he do? He has to keep driving; how else are they going to get home?

If only Donghyuck were awake, then Mark would turn on some nice music. But he’s still sleeping, and Mark is too considerate to wake him up, even if it would help alleviate his nerves. Because despite all their bickering, Mark really does love his best friend. More than he’d ever admit, anyway.

It seems like a long and endless road, no twists or turns anywhere in sight. Mark is just going where his GPS is telling him to go, because he has absolutely no idea how to get home. His GPS is his saviour, and he’s following it like baby ducklings follow their mother, but he’s starting to wonder if he’s really getting anywhere… or if he’s just driving into nothing, like the portal to some weird alternate universe thing.

Suddenly, the path gets bumpy, but because of what, Mark doesn’t know. The car shakes up and down, almost like it’s vibrating, and all Mark can do is hope nothing gets damaged. He means the tripod and other equipment in the trunk, yes, but also the car itself — his mother would ground him for a week.

“What the fuck is going on?” Donghyuck groans. “Mark, fix your damn driving! Like, what the fuck is this?”

“It’s not me, I swear! I’m sorry, I’m really sorry, oh gosh I don’t know what’s going on—”

_ Pang. _

“I-I think that was a pothole or something? I don’t really know!” Mark rambles, powerless against what was going on.

“Okay, chill. Just focus on the road, nerd.” Donghyuck crosses his arms and glances at the never-ending road ahead. “Well, I can’t fall back asleep, so I guess I’ll go through today’s footage.”

After a little, the road becomes smooth again, relieving Mark of his stress. Still, he feels like he could fall asleep like this; all he’s doing is holding a pedal down. There are no turns, not even any signs of living mammals around here, and it’s just so uneventful and _ boring_.

“Ha! We should _ definitely _ include this, dude! You look so dumb and _ scared! _ ” Donghyuck slaps his knee. Coming from the camera, Mark can hear himself repeating over and over ‘What is that what is that what is that—’, and looking back now, he _ does _ sound kind of dumb.

Then there comes the vlog in McDonald’s. “Yo, this is some good shit. Look at me! I look so good eating those nuggets!” Donghyuck says, admiring himself.

“Uh, yeah sure, Hyuck.” Mark lets out a _ tsk _ sound, scoffing at his best friend’s narcissism.

When he gets to the videos from Target, Donghyuck exhales loudly, blowing out air defeatedly. “I miss my banana pillow.”

“Okay, yeah, but we gotta cut out the part about us _ breaking something and then running out without paying! _” Mark reminds, because knowing Donghyuck, he’d keep it in the video — just for the laughs.

Man, this road is just so long and lonely, and Mark is getting restless just sitting here and doing nothing while Donghyuck reviews their videos from earlier. _ Whatever_, he tells himself, and he gives up the internal fight. _ I wanna see this footage_.

So as he continues driving, his foot still on the pedal, he leans over in his seat. He rests his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder, and they continue watching videos of themselves acting imbecilic and doing ridiculous things.

But then they hear a _ rrrrring_, and it’s the first time they’ve heard that sound today, so it’s definitely not something from their videos.

They both instantly look up, and there’s a biker out there, what the fuck? Why are they biking in the middle of nowhere? Where did they come from? Oh god, they’re coming straight towards them but Mark can’t swerve because the road is too narrow and hoLY JESUS FUCK—

They hit the biker straight on.

_ Mark and Donghyuck are screaming. _

The older boy takes a moment to pray to God, closing his eyes and thinking _ I’m so sorry, it wasn’t on purpose but it was completely my fault, I am so so sorry, please forgive me in the name of Jesus_. Donghyuck, on the other hand, has his eyes blown wider than ever before; he can’t comprehend what the fuck just happened.

They rush out of the car to check on the biker, hoping they didn’t _ kill _ them (though it was very possible). As he opens the car door, Mark is spewing apologies out of his mouth. “Are you okay? Oh my god, I’ll call 911, I’m so sorry, please don’t sue me—”

But there’s no one there.

“What the fuck?” mutters Donghyuck. Then he says it again, louder this time, _ yelling _ it to the sky. “What the _ fuck?! _”

“Where did he go? What just happened?” Mark can’t believe what he’s seeing — or rather, what he’s _ not _ seeing. He pats himself all over, even pinches himself to make sure he’s not dreaming. “Did we not…?!”

Mark leans against the hood of the car, taking a moment to recollect himself. He rubs his forehead with his fingers as if to relieve a headache. And he thinks about everything that’s happened today, from that random _ moo _ they heard in the distance at the farm, to running out of Target and becoming criminals.

Now, with this incident, he can’t help but laugh. And funnily enough, Donghyuck laughs too. He joins him on leaning against the car’s hood, and as they stare up at the starry night sky (when did the fog disappear?), it’s clear they’ve both had enough for today.

There’s no way they imagined that, right? It’s been a long day and they’re both so tired, even with that nap. _ How is this even possible? _ This is so perplexing, so _ baffling_.

“…Can’t believe we didn’t get that on camera.”

And as they drive back home, they laugh themselves into crazy hysterics, losing their grips on reality.

**Author's Note:**

> and here we go again with the somewhat-kinda-not really ambiguous ending because i can't write for the life of me!
> 
> \+ btw: when i transferred my fic from gdocs to here it kinda screwed up my punctuation and added random spaces everywhere ୧(๑•̀ᗝ•́)૭
> 
> 【 vlog pic — https://imgur.com/a/Z2yLUHO 】


End file.
